Until My Dying Day
by Roni Black
Summary: COMPLETE! Hermione and Draco fall in love, and they love each other more than words can say. But a dark shadow threatens their happiness. Warning: a tragic ending. HG/DM. Reviews please!
1. Chapter One: This Is How It Started

Authors Note: I don't want you guys to be disappointed, but I don't really want to write a sequel to my last story, "Something Tells Me You're The One", at least not right now. I prefer starting a whole new fic, about Hermione/Draco. Reviews please.  
  
Until My Dying Day  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter One - This Is How It Started  
  
"Hermione, he likes you."  
  
"Are you nuts?! He has tons of girls who adore him. Why would he want me?" Hermione Granger was staring, annoyed, at her reflection in the mirror. Lavender Brown was standing behind her, her arms crossed.  
  
"I see the way he looks at you, girl," said Lavender. "Trust me, I'm an expert on those things. If I tell you he likes you, he likes you."  
  
"Fine." Hermione wasn't in the mood to argue. She had homework to do. She took out her Potions books and started for the door of the dormitory, towards the common room.  
  
"Hermione, wait, you didn't answer my question!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, then turned around. "What question?" she asked, pretending to be innocent. "I didn't hear any question."  
  
"Do you like Malfoy the way he likes you?"  
  
"Yeah. Right," said Hermione. "I like the most arrogant, most idiotic boy at school. Sure, why not."  
  
"He's not idiotic!" squeaked Lavender. "He's gorgeous..."  
  
"Lavender, I know you're a member of his fan club, but face it, I'm not."  
  
"I am not!" protested Lavender. "I just think he's a hunk, but I'm with Seamus, remember?"  
  
"Fascinating," said Hermione without listening, and put her hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Whoa! Wait!" Lavender ran to block her way. "Just promise me one thing."  
  
"What do you want?" Hermione sighed.  
  
"There's a ball next week - "  
  
"I know, McGonagall told us in class today. Should I remind you I'm always listening to the teachers?"  
  
"I'll bet Malfoy would ask you to dance." Lavender's eyes glittered mischievously.  
  
"You're crazy." Hermione tried to get out, but Lavender continued to block her way.  
  
"Promise me this," said Lavender excitedly. "If he asks you to dance - accept!"  
  
"What?! Lavender, I don't want to dance with Malfoy!" Hermione tried to pass again, but failed. "Listen, I don't want him, OK? I don't want a boyfriend now at all. Besides, I'm the last girl on his mind. Let me out now, will you?!"  
  
"No! I will not let you miss the chance of your life! Don't you believe he'll ask you to dance?"  
  
"Of course I don't!"  
  
"Then you probably don't mind to promise me that. Promise me, Hermione. If he asks you to dance - accept. Just promise, and I'll let you out."  
  
Hermione tried to struggle, but couldn't.  
  
"FINE!" she finally shouted. "Fine, I'll accept! Now will you let me out?!"  
  
"Love to." Lavender stepped aside and watched Hermione storm out. Lavender's lips were curled in a big smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is it just me, or is Hermione keeping away from us lately?" Ron asked Harry after a Quidditch practice. Harry was tired, but cheerful; he had become the new Gryffindor's team captain, and it was very exhausting indeed, but he loved it.  
  
"I don't know," said Harry, not really taking in Ron's words. He was busy thinking about Jessica Laurens, one of the new Gryffindor Chasers. He thought he had never seen a prettier sight than Jessica on her broomstick, throwing the Quaffle to Ginny, who was also a Chaser.  
  
"I mean, it's not like she's being arrogant or disgusting," Ron continued, "but you can't deny she doesn't spend time with us at all, except for during the meals. Right?"  
  
"I guess," said Harry, picturing Jessica scoring.  
  
"D'you think we should do anything about it?"  
  
Harry didn't reply.  
  
"Harry?" Ron stopped and turned to look at him in wonderment.  
  
"Yes?" said Harry blankly.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"I remember this look," said Ron, "I seem to remember you had just the same look when you had a crush on Cho!"  
  
Cho. Harry hadn't thought about Cho once since the end of last year, when she finished her seventh year and left school. And now he had another girl on his mind.  
  
"Bloody hell," said Ron, staring amazed into Harry's eyes, "you're in love!"  
  
"What?! You must be kidding," Harry tried to avoid him.  
  
"Fine," said Ron, and a small smirk spread on his lips. "I won't bother you about it now, just remember, buddy, you can't lie to me. I know you too well."  
  
They entered silently into the Castle. After about ten minutes, Ron asked: "So, what are we going to do about Hermione?"  
  
"When did we decide to do something?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron sighed. "I told you I think Hermione doesn't spend time with us anymore, as if she's trying to keep away from us. Do you think it means something? So you think we should do anything about it?"  
  
"I can't see why we should do something," said Harry. "I think she's just busy with her studies. They say Arithmancy is extremely difficult in the seventh year. And Transfiguration is getting more difficult every lesson."  
  
"Yeah, but this is Hermione," said Ron. "She's never had trouble with her studies before, only when she had to go to three lessons at the same time in out third year. Now she has a normal schedule, and yet she always seems too busy for us, so what is it that keeps her so busy?"  
  
"I don't know, do you want to talk to her?"  
  
"If she has enough time for that," mumured Ron. "Knowing her, I don't think she would."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Let me know what you think!!! If I don't get lots of reviews - I'll stop writing this story!!!!! And that would be a shame because I'm planning to make it very beautiful in the next chapters. So it's worth reviewing, if you liked it and want to read more.  
  
In short: REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two: Daring To Ask Her

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, J. K. Rowling does and she's a STAR! I also don't own the song, "Come What May". It is taken from the movie Moulin Rouge.  
  
Until My Dying Day  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Come what may, Come what may, I will love you until my dying day."  
  
Is there really such thing as 'an eternal love'? Draco Malfoy asked himself. And even if there is, would I ever find one?  
  
He knew he liked Hermione Granger. He was attracted to her, he wanted her, he cared for her, but was it love? And more, was it ETERNAL LOVE?  
  
Probably not, he told himself. She doesn't even love me back, she hates me. And we could never be together. She's a Muggle-born. She's a Gryffindor. My parents would kill me.  
  
And then he felt a stab in his heart, as he remembered he didn't have parents anymore.  
  
Only a few weeks ago, at the end of the summer vacation, while he was preparing himself for his seventh-year, the war had ended. Voldemort had been finally killed, and with him were killed all of his Death-Eaters, inculding Draco's father and mother. The Aurors didn't believe Narcissa's desparate cries that she wasn't a Death-Eater, and killed her too.  
  
Draco was left alone. He lived on his own at the Malfoy Manor, which now belonged to him. But the pain was too big; he almost couldn't take it.  
  
It wasn't his father he missed so much. In fact, he was kind of relieved. His father was a sadistic man who used to abuse Draco and Narcissa. He put the Cruciatus spell on Draco every time Draco refused to be a Death-Eater.  
  
No, it wasn't the death of his father that bothered him. What really hurt him, what made him unable to sleep at night, what made him so miserable during the days, was the loss of his mother.  
  
Draco and his mother had always been close; he had loved her more than any other person in the world. She was the only one who loved and understood him; so he felt. They shared the same trouble, the trouble called Lucius. They both hated him.  
  
And now... his mother was dead. Dead for a crime that his father commited.  
  
Draco buried his face in his hands.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Later that day, Draco saw Hermione at lunch, and was a bit cheered up. He knew that he loved this girl.  
  
He kept staring at her during the feast. He thought he saw her looking at him too, but he quickly looked away. Why the hell was she in Gryffindor? If she were in Slytherin, he could have sat with her. Maybe they could have talked.  
  
Or maybe he should be in Gryffindor?  
  
He knew this was not possible. Six years before, when he had come to Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat had put him in Slytherin, and it had its reasons. Draco remembered regretfully what a sickening, arrogant jerk he used to be. He remembered how he used to call Hermione a Mublood and insult her. Was he able to repair the damage he had caused, or was Hermione going to despise him forever?  
  
I have to do something, he decided. I have to ask her out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione, who are you going to the Ball with?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nobody," said Hermione, not taking her eyes off the roll of parchment on which she was scribbling her homework for Potions class. Ron and Harry, of course, weren't bothering to do it; it wasn't to be handed in until Monday morning, and it was only Friday night. Why bother.  
  
"What do you mean, nobody?" said Ron. "Nobody has asked you?"  
  
"I'm not coming to the Ball," said Hermione calmly.  
  
"WHAT?!" cried Harry. "What do you mean, you're not coming to the Ball? You have to come!"  
  
"I don't remember any school-rule saying that all students must attend the Ball."  
  
"Of course there's no rule," said Ron desparately, "but... it'll be fun! Come on, Hermione, you can't miss it!"  
  
"I'm not coming."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please please?" said Ron, with his eyes wide with plea.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Ron began to say, "Please please please?" but Hermione cut him off: "Who are you guys going to the Ball with?"  
  
"No one, yet," said Harry, blushing.  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione. "You like that girl, ask her."  
  
"What girl?" said Harry.  
  
"Jessica Laurens," Hermione replied.  
  
"Keep your voice down!" said Harry harshly, looking around fearfully to see if Jessica was anywhere near them. Ron burst out laughing.  
  
"Come on, Harry, I know you to well," said Hermione and began writing her essay again. "You can't hide those things from me."  
  
"Let's talk about something else," said Harry through gritted teeth. Ron was roaring with laughter.  
  
"Who are YOU going to the Ball with, Ron?" asked Hermione, and Ron's laughter trailed off immediately.  
  
"I... umm..."  
  
"YES?" said Harry.  
  
Ron lowered his voice. Averting their gaze, he said, "Lavender Brown."  
  
"UH-HUH!" cried Harry triumphantly.  
  
"Yes, yes, laugh at me, will you?" said Ron angrily, as Harry was doing his best not to laugh.  
  
"You guys are so childish," said Hermione coldly. "I don't find anything funny in that. Congratulations about finding a date, Ron."  
  
"Thanks," said Ron. "Will you please come to the Ball, Hermione?"  
  
"I said, NO."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was sitting on his bed, in his dormitory. The room was empty, and Draco was listening to his magical radio. It was playing his favorite song.  
  
Ewan Mcgregor's voice was ringing in Draco's ears, pronouncing feelings Draco wished he would feel some day...  
  
Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I love you more and more  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
  
Telling me to give you everything?  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
  
But I love you, until the end of time.  
  
"I love you, Hermione," Draco murmured. He couldn't just sit there anymore. He had to see Hermione. He got out of bed, walked out of the room, out of the Common Room, and began to look for Hermione.  
  
He found her a lot easier than he had expected. After the third corridor only, he ran into her. She was walking with four or five books in her hands, and her nose was buried in one of them, as usual.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Hermione raised her eyes and looked at the blonde Slytherin. She was surprised - he had called her Hermione, not Granger. What was going on?  
  
She guessed this was some kind of mean trick, and looked at his eyes, expecting them to be filled with evil laughter and sneer. Instead, they were staring at her softly, but hesitantly.  
  
The moment seemed to last forever as they stared deeply into each other's eyes. Chocolate-brown met stormy-blue, and Hermione felt herself melting. She had to lean on the wall in order to remain standing.  
  
"Y-yes?" she stammered, not taking her eyes off his.  
  
"Oh, I..." Draco was confused too. Her eyes were so hypnotizingly beautiful, that for a moment he couldn't even remember what he had meant to say.  
  
GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF, said a voice inside his mind. Draco struggled to take control of himself and said: "I was just going to... going to ask you if..."  
  
"Yes?" whispered Hermione.  
  
"A-are you coming to the Ball?" asked Draco in a low voice.  
  
As Hermione continued to stare into his pools of gray-blue eyes, she forgot any intention she'd ever had of not coming. "Of course," she replied softly.  
  
"G-good," said Draco. They were still staring at each other's eyes.  
  
DO IT, said the voice in Draco's mind. ASK HER TO GO WITH YOU!  
  
No, said a calmer voice. Not today. She might be scared. I can feel it, she likes me, but I can't frighten her and ask her to go with me, not now. She'll be too excited, and I'll be, too. I'll ask her to dance with me at the Ball.  
  
"I gotta go," said Draco, still looking at Hermione.  
  
"Me too," said Hermione, not making the slightest move to leave.  
  
"So, I'll see you around?"  
  
"Sure." And quicky, they both tore they eyes off each other and hurried away in different directions.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm desparate, so... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll stop writing if you don't! I have to know what you think! Everything you think! Review! Please! 


	3. Chapter Three: Are You For Real?

Until My Dying Day  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Three  
  
The following week passed so slowly. Draco and Hermione couldn't believe how slowly time could flow. They had one week till the Ball... then six days (so long)... and then only five (so slow)...  
  
Harry, on the other hand, felt as if time was slipping away between his fingers. He tried to find time to ask Jessica to go to the Ball with him, but every time he saw her, she looked too busy, or Ron was around, or she was talking to a friend of hers. It reminded him so much of the Yulle Ball, when he tried to ask Cho Chang and she had already agreed to go with Cedric, he couldn't let it happen this time.  
  
Just do it, he told himself three days before the Ball.  
  
He asked Jessica to stay with him at the Quidditch field after one of the team's practices, three days before the Ball. If she was surprised, she didn't show it. She just nodded and waited for the rest of the team to leave. Ron flashed Harry a smile and thumbs-up and left.  
  
"Harry, I just wanted to tell you this," said Jessica as soon as Ron left. She was a five-year, but almost as tall as Harry. She had long, wavy blond hair, freckled face and twinkling green eyes. Her teeth were whiter than any teeth Harry had ever seen in his life. She smiled and her teeth sparkled as she talked: "I wanted to tell you that you're a great captain, you really are. We're sure going to win the match. Slytherin is nothing compared to us, you teach us the best tricks. Thank you."  
  
"Oh," said Harry, feeling quite embarrassed. Jessica, however, wasn't embarrassed at all; she kept standing there, looking at him and smiling.  
  
"Umm... I, I wanted to ask you something," Harry murmured, feeling all the blood in his body going up to his face. "I, umm, kind of wanted to... to ask you... if you..."  
  
Jessica looked at him cheerfully, and this confused Harry even more. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, thinking this was a tougher mission than beating the best Quidditch-team in Britain. He regained his confidence and asked: "Would you like to go to the Ball with me?"  
  
Jessica's green eyes widened and Harry was sure she was about to say no, or at least blush too, but Jessica was much too happy for that. She broke into a huge smile and said: "OF COURSE I would! Thanks, Harry, I've been waiting for you to ask me!"  
  
They went back to the Castle, chatting all the way. Harry couldn't believe how lucky he was. He was going to the Ball with Jessica - could things turn out to be any better than this?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione spent hours getting prepared to the Ball. She put on a special shampoo and she now had soft curls instead of her usual-bushy hair. She spent a long time fixing her hair. She decided to let it down, and filled it with magical silver dots. Then she put on her make-up and wore her beautiful, ocean-blue robe.  
  
When she finished, she was satisfied. She only wished Draco would notice her. She had no doubts now that he liked her. When he asked her out, she felt tingles of excitement.  
  
Was she starting to like Draco Malfoy? Yes. She had no doubt that she was. Furthermore, she wasn't feeling bad about it at all. Every inch of her was feeling young and refreshed, like a bud of a flower awaiting to blossom.  
  
She looked at her watch. It was time to go to the Great Hall. She left the room and began to walk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After Voldemort had been killed, almost all of his Death-Eaters were killed by the Aurors. Only one of them survived. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.  
  
Bellatrix was an unregistered Animagus, though except Voldemort, nobody, not even her husband, knew that. She was able to turn into a snake - a huge, green-black Anaconda. Unbelieveable, but true. After the Aurors killed her husband, they tried to find her. They knew she had to be somewhere in the area. But Bellatrix, as soon as she realized her master was killed, ran away as a snake. The battle took place in a big cave in the mountains; far below there was a river. Bellatrix the snake left the cave and let herself fall down the mountain, into the river. She knew she could move much faster in the water than on earth.  
  
She ran away. She hid in the old Riddle house. Nobody could find her there.  
  
Nobody.  
  
She lived as a snake. She had to live on large rodents, but from time to time, when she got lucky, she found a miserable pet-dog that was walking around the house. She didn't miss the chance. She ate the dog. She also ate cats, when she had a chance.  
  
She hated this life. Being an Anaconda gave her a feeling of power. But it wasn't the life she had wanted. She was so sure Voldemort would take over the Wizarding world, and the disappointment was eating her from inside.  
  
Bellatrix felt enormous hatred towards the Aurors and towards Harry Potter. But most of all, she hated Draco Malfoy. That bastard, who didn't follow the footsteps of his father. He betrayed his father. He betrayed her, Bellatrix, too. She had always expected him to become a Death-Eater and help them, but he refused. He didn't help them in the final battle. HOW COULD HE? She hated him, oh, how she hated him!  
  
She wanted revenge.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione didn't meet anyone until she reached the entrance of the Great Hall. There she met Ginny and Dean, and they both stared at her with amazement.  
  
Hermione said hello and entered. The Great Hall was still quite empty. There was a big dancing area in the middle. The house-tables were gone. Instead, there was a big table near the stage, and on the table Hermione noticed lots of drinks. Near the walls stood many chairs, apparently for those who didn't want to dance. Hermione also noticed that the stage was hidden behind long, dark-red curtains.  
  
Hermione sat down with Ginny and Seamus, who were still staring at her as if she'd gone ballistic.  
  
"Is there's something wrong?" asked Hermione at last, as she was running out of patience.  
  
"No! Nothing!" said Ginny and Seamus quickly.  
  
Hermione sighed and looked around, in search of Draco. But he was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a large group of students began to pour in, accompanied by a few teachers. Harry and Ron entered with Jessica and Lavender. They both froze as they saw Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled at them, pretending nothing extra-ordinary had happened.  
  
Harry and Ron stepped in slowly, unable to believe their eyes. Jessica and Lavender followed; Jessica looked at Hermione with a smile, but Lavender stared at her as if torn between jealousy and amusement.  
  
As Harry, Ron and their dates sat down, Hermione's attention was turned to trying to find Draco. Where was he? She wondered. She couldn't see him in the large crowd of students that was entering that moment. Nor could she see him in the Hall.  
  
She noticed she wasn't the only one who didn't have a date. Apparently, many students have decided not to come with a date. However, lots of boys stared at Hermione, even some of those who did have dates.  
  
And then a voice was heard, magically increased: "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming here tonight. We will now begin the music, and we want to see you DANCE! Hurry up and find someone to dance with, and LET THE EVENING BEGIN!" cheered the voice.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped in surprise, because she recognized the voice: it belonged to Lee Jordan, who had graduated school two years before. She searched the Hall with her eyes, but couldn't find him. The voice seemed to be coming from the stage, but since the stage was hidden behind the big, dark curtains, Hermione didn't see Lee.  
  
Before she could think about what Lee was doing there, someone turned the music on, so loudly she almost fell of her chair; and before she could get herself together, a boy came towards her and asked her to dance.  
  
Hermione examined the boy. She knew he was a seventh-year like her and was in Ravenclaw, but she had never talked to him before. "No, thank you," she said apologetically, "I'd rather not dance, I'm quite tired."  
  
The boy looked disappointed and went away.  
  
Hermione wanted to get up and look for Draco, but before she could do that, another boy showed up, asking her to dance with him.  
  
Hermione turned him down politely, got up and searched the Hall for Draco. She couldn't find him.  
  
Where is he? She wondered, becoming more and more annoyed and disappointed. I only came to the Ball for him, and he didn't even bother do show up? Why did he ask whether I was coming or not, if he didn't even mean to come himself?  
  
Wandering around the Hall, she saw Pansy Parkinson dancing with Crabbe. Pansy was dancing very exaggeratedly, waving her hands and stomping her feet. She looked as if she was being attacked by a swarm of bees and was trying to get them all off. Crabbe, on the other hand, was dancing like a rock - as if he'd never done this before.  
  
"Umm... Pansy?" said Hermione cautiously.  
  
Pansy kept on dancing and looked at Hermione. "Yes, Granger?" she cried over the loud music.  
  
"I... umm... I was wondering if you... if you saw Draco Malfoy this evening, by any chance?"  
  
"No, didn't see him," said Pansy and turned to look back at Crabbe.  
  
Hermione sighed and walked away. She sat miserably down on her chair, turning down some more suggestions for a dance on the way. There was no doubt; Draco had tricked her. He made her think he'd wanted her to come. He made her think he'd liked her. But this was all one big trick. 


	4. Chapter Four: The Ball

Author's Note: REVIEWS PLEASE, REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!! EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I need to know what you think or else I'll think you don't like my story and I'll stop writing... I don't want to threaten but maybe this will work!!!!!!!!!! :-)  
  
Another note: I've included the song I've also included in my last fanfic, "Love Is A Flower". Sorry, but I just couldn't think of anything new. It also includes the song "Come What May". Enjoy!  
  
Until My Dying Day  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Draco was behind the curtains with Lee Jordan. Lee had become a professional musician after leaving Hogwarts, and from time to time he was working as a D.J.  
  
Lee needed a teenager to help him decide which songs to play, and he also needed a little help with the technical stuff. He had planned to ask Ron to help him, but unluckiy for him, he met Professor Snape as soon as he entered Hogwarts that evening. When Snape asked him what he was doing, and Lee told him he was looking for a young assistant, Snape sent Draco to him immediately.  
  
Neither Lee nor Draco were happy with this arrangement, but they were both clever enough to shut up and work. Lee was surprised when he found out Draco had changed. His was actually pleasant, and he was very helpful.  
  
"So, how've you been doing since you left?" asked Draco after recommending some songs.  
  
"Great," replied Lee, putting some wires back into place. "I like my job, and I get lots of job-offers. Have you heard my new song on the radio?"  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"'Love Is A Flower'".  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember... I liked it."  
  
"Really? Want me to sing it now?"  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Sing with me, OK?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'll sing the first and the second verse, and you'll sing the chorus. Agreed?"  
  
"I'm not - "  
  
"Good." Lee didn't let him finished, but grabbed the magical louspeaker and bellowed into it:  
  
"Now you'll hear a song of my own!"  
  
He put on the music, and sang into the loudspeaker in a low, beautiful voice:  
  
"Love is a flower and I am a butterfly  
  
This is so sweet, and I'm not gonna lie  
  
Love is a flower and I am a bee  
  
And I want you to be with me."  
  
The crowd behind the curtains went wild with cheers; Draco couldn't see them, but he heard their stomping and knew they were dancing wildly. The lyrics made him think about Hermione, and his heart constricted in his chest. She must be thinking I'm some kind of a cheater, he thought painfully. I made her believe I'll come, and I've let her down...  
  
"Love is a flower and I am a swarm of bees  
  
And if you love me, I won't run or hide  
  
I want to touch these petals, please  
  
And drink the sweet nectar from inside."  
  
As Lee finished the second verse, there was a long music solo. Meanwhile, Lee handed Draco the loudspeaker. Draco took it, and as soon as the solo ended, he sang:  
  
"Baby, you are my flower  
  
Can I be your butterfly?"  
  
His voice was different than Lee's, not as low and strong, but it was beautiful too. Lee watched him, impressed. He may not become a professinal singer, but the boy sure's got a talent, he thought.  
  
"Would you let me come to you?  
  
Baby, can you love me too?"  
  
As Draco finished and the bars faded, the crowd went wild again. They cheered and cheered.  
  
Lee made to put another song, just as Draco cast a spell on a tiny part of the curtain, which made it transparent, only at his side. He looked quickly around the Hall. Everybody was cheering. His eyes searched the crowd for Hermione, but she wasn't there.  
  
He felt the disappointment washing him over, but then he gazed at the seats - and there was Hermione. She looked miserable and angry, and Draco thought he knew the reason.  
  
"Lee," he took off the spell and turned around.  
  
"Yes, buddy?"  
  
"Listen, there's some girl out there I've let down and I must make it up to her. Can you manage without me? Please?"  
  
Lee looked into Draco's pleading eyes, and his heart wouldn't let him say no. So he said: "No problem."  
  
"Thank you so much." Draco felt so relieved. "And listen, can you put on some good slow, romntic dance?"  
  
Lee smiled. "You got it, mate. Good luck."  
  
"Thank you!" Draco cried. He went to the far side of the stage, moved the curtains a little and got off the stage. Just as he began to walk towards Hermione, he heard the song. It was his favorite song in the whole world.  
  
Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before...  
  
Draco hurried over to Hermione. As she raised her eyes and saw him, she almost fainted. She gazed at him as if she'd seen a ghost. God, he looked so handsome...  
  
In Draco's eyes, Hermione was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life. He went over to her, and they looked at each other longingly.  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I love you more and more...  
  
Draco looked deeply into Hermione's eyes. "Hermione," he whispered. "Would you like to dance with me?"  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
  
Telling me to give you everything?  
  
Hermione nearly melted in her seat. A soft smile formed on her face as she whispered: "I would love to." She got off her chair. He took her hand. His touch caused tingles to spread in her body.  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
They both went to the center of the dance floor. They continued to hold hands as Draco put his other hand tenderly around her waist. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, and the clung onto each other as they began to dance slowly.  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Draco had no doubt. This was it. He loved her more than he had ever loved a girl. He wanted her so badly. He needed her. The feeling of her body against his was amazing. He has to tell her. Will he have the courage?  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
  
It all revolves around you  
  
"Hermione?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
She raised her head and looked in his eyes. "Yes?" she smiled.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you... thank you for the dance. You're a great dancer," said Draco in a soft voice.  
  
"Thank you for asking me to dance," she answered softly, "you're a great dancer too."  
  
She loved him, oh how she loved him! She wanted to tell him how she felt... but no. She wasn't brave enough...  
  
And there's no mountain too high  
  
No river too wide  
  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
  
Neither Draco nor Hermione noticed the frequent glances they were receiving from everyone around them. Harry and Ron, who had been dancing, stopped dead when they saw Hermione dancing with Malfoy. They exchanged fearful glances. What was going on?  
  
Soon almost everybody was staring at Draco and Hermione, but they didn't notice. Their eyes were closed. Hermione put her head on Draco's shoulder, and Draco buried his face in her hair and inhaled the unbelievable scent.  
  
Storm clouds may gather and storms may collide  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
"I can't believe it!" Harry whispered to Jessica. "Hermione is dancing with Malfoy?!"  
  
"So what?" said Jessica, who was clinging onto Harry. "She probably likes him."  
  
"Likes Malfoy?!" Harry couldn't believe it.  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day...  
  
As the last bars faded and the couples separated, Draco and Hermione separated too, but just a little. Both of them didn't want to break the magical moment. Draco took a deep breath and said: "Shall we go out to the gardens?"  
  
Hermione smiled: "Why not." Still holding hands, they began to walk towards the exit.  
  
Harry and Ron said quick apologies to Jessica and Lavender, and followed Draco and Hermione, who didn't feel anything.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Ron muttered in Harry's ears as Draco and Hermione stepped out of the Castle. Trying to keep a big distance, Harry and Ron they wouldn't be noticed, they crept outside after the couple.  
  
They saw them walking around the garden, washed by the moonlight, holding hands. Harry and Ron could hear them talking, but couldn't figure the words.  
  
"What is going on?!" said Harry angrily.  
  
*  
  
"Hermione, I wanted to tell you something," said Draco softly.  
  
Hermione stopped and raised her eyes to him. "Yes?"  
  
Draco bit his lip. JUST DO IT, he told himself.  
  
"Hermione, I..." he took another deep breath, then said quietly: "I love you."  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up in a way Draco had never seen before. Relief washed over him as he saw her beginning to smile happily, and suddenly she wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered: "Draco, I love you too, so much."  
  
Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss her. As her lips touched hers, a million sansations spread in his body. He had never felt so happy in his entire life.  
  
*  
  
Harry and Ron were unable to believe their eyes. They saw the two kissing, and felt the anger flood their body.  
  
"She will have to explain this to us," said Ron furiously.  
  
"Oh yes she would!" replied Harry, just as furiously.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I repeat, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I have to know what you think!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter Five: Our Song

Until My Dying Day  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The following day was Saturday. Hermione woke up late, feeling happier than she ever felt in her life.  
  
She just lay there in her bed for a while, with a big grin on her face, her eyes closed. She was thinking about last night, how wonderful, how amazing it was. It was the most fantastic night she'd ever experienced. As the sun beamed on her face, Hermione remembered with a smile Draco kissing her and telling her he loved her.  
  
She got out of bed and found herself standing in front of Lavender.  
  
"Well?" said Lavender excitedly.  
  
"Well what?" asked Hermione, confused.  
  
"WELL? How did it go with Draco?"  
  
"Oh." Hermione blushed. "We're. Umm."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, after we danced, we went out to the gardens and, we kind of, kissed." Hermione said it quickly, her cheeks turning crimson.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Lavender shrieked. "Didn't I tell you? I knew you were perfect for each other!" and before they knew it, the two girls hugged each other.  
  
"Thank you so much, Lavender," said Hermione warmly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione came down the stairs to the Common Room. She still had a big, happy smile on her face.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron's voice startled her. Harry and Ron jumped off their seats and hurried over to her.  
  
Hermione started to say good morning, but stopped as she saw their angry faces.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?!!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Wha - "  
  
"Hermione, have you gone crazy?!" Harry was shouting, too. "You danced with MALFOY!"  
  
"And KISSED him!" Ron's face turned red. "What has gotten into you?!"  
  
Hermione tried to defend herself, tried to explain, but Harry and Ron weren't listening, they kept on shouting for a long time, screaming and waving their fists in anger.  
  
"STOP IT!" hermione finally shrieked.  
  
Harry and Ron finally went silent.  
  
"Just stop it!" Hermione shouted. "You have no right to scream at me like that!" her eyes were narrowing dangerously. "I can do whatever I want, I don't have to ask for your permission, I have EVERY RIGHT to dance with Draco Malfoy, even if you two don't like it, and I'm not going to be shouted at!"  
  
Ron and Harry gazed at her, shocked.  
  
Hermione turned around angrily and left the Common Room. She felt so angry, so disappointed. What kind of friends were these two?  
  
"What kind of a friend is she?" said Ron angrily to Harry.  
  
"Not a good one, that's for sure," replied Harry.  
  
They sat down. Ron was still very red, and look furious. "I will never forgive her for that," he informed. "She betrayed our friendship. I will never be friends with her again. Ever."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione walked angrily towards the Great Hall. At the entrance, she met Draco, and all of her anger was gone.  
  
"Good morning," he said, his gray-blue eyes smiling at her.  
  
"Good morning, Draco," she replied, moving closer. He moved closer too and kissed her softly on the lips, a quick good morning kiss. Her spirit soared.  
  
"Shall we go in and eat?" he said.  
  
"Sure, and let's take another walk after the meal," she suggested, her heart thumping wildly.  
  
"Let's do," he responded. They entered the Great Hall and split up - he went to the Slytherin table, and she sat at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the two of them went out, hand in hand. They sat down under one of the trees.  
  
"Hermione," he told her, "I want to thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not judging me according to my behavior in the last six years. I've been horrible, Hermione, I know that, and I feel I owe you an explanation."  
  
"You don't owe me anything," Hermione protested, but Draco went on: "You probably know what my father was like. A cunning, evil, selfish Death- Eater, that's all he was. My mother and me hated him. He used to abuse us. He used to train me for being a Death-Eater myself. He threatened me. I was terrified. I didn't know whether he was right when he told me I was born to serve Voldemort or not. I knew that if he found out I was being friends with Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs or Muggle-borns, things would be very bad for me. So I did what I was told," Draco's face twitched in self-disgust. "I was only friends with the sons of other Death-Eaters. I picked on Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I called you a Mudblood."  
  
Hermione stared at him. She didn't feel angry at all. She only felt sorry for him.  
  
"As soon as Voldemort was officially back, and everyone knew that, my father wanted me to quit school and join the Death-Eaters. It was just before the sixth year. I refused. I said I didn't even want to be a Death- Eater. We had a big fight, my mother tried to support me, and he almost killed her. After she was unconscious, he tried to kill me, but I ran away. I left my home. I hid in a deserted house and sent Dumbledore an owl, begging for help. He let me stay in Hogwarts for the rest of the vacation."  
  
"You stayed here?"  
  
"Yes." Draco lowered his eyes. "I was so ashamed. I didn't want to tell anyone. No one knows that. And you probably know that now, my parents are dead."  
  
"I know." Hermione felt so sorry for him. How come she had never thought how hard it is for him to live without his parents?"  
  
"I'm not sorry about my father," Draco continued in a hoarse voice, "but my mom... I loved her more than anyone else in the world. She always tried to protect me... confronted my father... he cast the Cruciatus spell on her so many times, when she defended me... She suffered so much, just for me, and eventually she was killed, because no one believed her she wasn't a supporter of Voldemort..."  
  
Draco's voice trailed off. Hermione took his hand and caressed it tenderly. He swallowed hard and smiled bravely at her. "I love you," he said.  
  
"I love you too," she replied and kissed his cheek. "I will always be there for you. I'll help you."  
  
"Thank you... listen, if we're... going steady now," he smiled, "I think we should have a song."  
  
"A song?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, every couple has a song. Or at least ought to have."  
  
"OK," she smiled back. "What song?"  
  
"A love song, naturally."  
  
"But what song?" Hermione thought hard for a moment. "How about Love Is A Flower?"  
  
"No... there's another song I really want," said Draco. "The song we danced yesterday... Come What May."  
  
"Yes!" said Hermione enthusiastically, "it's perfect! Please, sing it to me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Sing it to me."  
  
"I'm not a good singer..."  
  
"Yes, you are!"  
  
"OK." Draco took a deep breath, looked into her eyes and sang to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! I need reviews, and thanks to everyone who already reviewed, I liked your reviews! 


	6. Chapter Six: Happiness and Anger Go Toge...

Author's Note: I didn't know how to make Hagrid talk, you know, in his special way of talking, so forgive me if he talks in an ordinary way. :-)  
  
Thanks for the reviews, everyone!  
  
The One: Don't worry, I remember very clearly everything I wrote, and there was a reason I put Lavender with Seamus and immediately after that with Ron. That was because, as you can read in this chapter, Lavender is a very shallow and superficial girl. She isn't very stable in her relationships. I wanted to show that Ron didn't make a better choice than Hermione did, so he didn't have any right to yell at her. OK? But I must tell you, you read very carefully, thank you for that. :-) I wondered if anyone would actually notice that tiny detail.  
  
Until My Dying Day  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Two weeks passed by. Harry and Ron weren't talking to Hermione at all now, and it hurt Hermione terribly, but she was still happier than ever before.  
  
"What d'you feel, Hermione?" asked Hagrid. She had come to visit him, and they were sitting and drinking hot chocolate-milk.  
  
The question surprised her.  
  
"D'you think I don't know?" said Hagrid and smiled at her over his cup. "I've seen you with Draco out there in the garden..." he pointed to his window, "you two seem so happy, it was a pleasure watching you."  
  
Hermione blushed. She stared at her cup. How was she going to tell him that Draco had really changed? That he wasn't the same idiot he used to be? Would he believe her?  
  
"Harry and Ron aren't talking to you, do they?" asked Hagrid.  
  
Hermione raised her eyes, her mouth slightly open. "How did you know?"  
  
"I know you three," said Hagrid. "They don't accept this. Of course they don't."  
  
"They won't even listen!" said Hermione desparately. "He's really changed, but they don't believe - "  
  
"Tell me, Hermione," said Hagrid.  
  
"Tell you what?" Hermione was confused.  
  
"Tell me about Draco," Hagrid took a big sip and put the cup on the table. He leaned in and folded his arms. "I'll believe you, Hermione. I promise."  
  
Hermione stared at him for a moment and smiled. Then she began to tell.  
  
Her story wasn't long. She described what Draco had told her about his parents, and how he had really changed. But she talked for at least fifteen minutes about how much she loved Draco, and how much he loved her. "It's something I've never felt before," said Hermione with tears in her eyes. "I've never loved anyone as much as I love him."  
  
"Are you angry?" asked Hagrid.  
  
Hermione lowered her eyes and thought before answering. "I'm a little angry," she finally admitted. "I don't understand why Lavender Brown, who has never been a very good friend of mine, understands that I love Draco - but my best friends don't."  
  
"Because mostly, people don't change," explained Hagrid. "I believe Draco has, Hermione. I truly believe you. I trust your judgement. But Harry and Ron find it much more difficult, because they used to hate Draco for six years."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Next Saturday is the first Quidditch match... Gryffindor versus Slytherin. What if Draco beats Harry?"  
  
"That would make things much more difficult," said Hagrid.  
  
"It sure would," Hermione sighed and gazed out of the window.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The week passed slowly for Hermione. She couldn't spend a lot of time with Draco, as she got used to doing in the past few weeks, because he was busy with Quidditch practice almost every evening. Instead, she hung out with Lavender and Parvati. They were nice to her, but totally shallow. They talked about nothing but boys. Parvati kept describing her kisses with Seamus in such a lyrical way, that Hermione was going nuts with boredom.  
  
She tried to put more effort into her studies, and sat down in the long evenings, memorizing things she had already memorized ten times before. After finishing her homework, which took her very little time, she had nothing to do. She thought Ginny might support her, but Ginny was busy with her boyfriend Dean Thomas, and they were both bust with Quidditch practice too. Ginny was a Chaser, and Dean was one of the beaters. Harry, as the captain, was just as enthusiastic as Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson used to be, and forced the team to practice every evening.  
  
Hermione missed Draco, Harry and Ron so much. The only thing she could do now was thinking about which team she was going to support - Gryffindor or Slytherin. She couldn't betray Gryffindor, and although she felt as if she didn't have friends there anymore, it was still her own house. On the other hand, she couldn't let Draco down. She couldn't support Gryffindor ONLY.  
  
On Friday night, she decided she was going to support both teams. She would wear red, but put on many green ribbons.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And so she did. Just before the match, she hurried over to Draco, hugged him and wished him good luck. Harry and Ron shot dirty looks at them.  
  
"Good luck!" Hermione cried to the Gryffindor team. Ginny and Jessica were the only ones who thanked her. The others remained silent.  
  
Hermione got back to her seat, near Lavender and Parvati, who were covered from head to toe with red ribbons.  
  
Luna Lovegood was the commentator this time. It was her first time as a commentator, and Professor McGonagall had to push her gently to remind her to comment, since she was daydreaming.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, everyone - " Luna began talking quickly into the magical loudspeaker. "And here they go! The Gryffindor team - should I say their names, Professor?"  
  
After receiving a cold look from McGonagall, Luna went on: "And the Gryffindors are soaring! Harry Potter as the Seeker - he's also the captain, and a very good one, might I say. Two of the Weasleys are there - Ronald as the Keeper and Ginny as one of the Chasers. Jessica Laurens and Natalie McDonald are the other Chasers - they are new in the team - Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan are the Beaters, and yes, I think that's all, am I right, Professor?"  
  
Nobody heard Professor McGonagall's answer, except Luna. "So, the Slytherin team - Draco Malfoy, the captain and the Seeker - Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are the Beaters - Montague, Warrington and Blaise Zabini are the Chasers - Bletchly is the Keeper, yeah, that's all."  
  
"Will you tell us what goes on in the match, Miss Lovegood?" said Professor McGonagall irritably.  
  
"Of course, Professor, I'm sorry. So, Gryffindor is in the lead. Jessica Laurens is with the Quaffle - flying towards the goals - avoiding a bludger sent by Crabbe - GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"  
  
"All right!" shouted Lavender and Parvati happily. Hermione merely smiled, and watched Draco, who was hovering around the Slytherin goals. Harry was at the other side of the pitch, chatting with Jessica.  
  
Thirty minutes later...  
  
"ONE HUNDRED FIFTY TO ZERO!" shouted Luna, and the crowd went wild with cheers. "Looks like Gryffindor is going to win easily - "  
  
Luna stopped dead. Her face went white. Then everybody heard the immense cheering from the Slytherin stands.  
  
"No! No!" shouted Lavender and Parvati, but it was too late. Draco had got the Snitch, because Harry was busy talking to Jessica.  
  
"A tie," announced Luna weakly. "I don't believe it. A tie."  
  
Draco soared high, his fist in the air and the Snitch in his hand. He made it. He couldn't believe it - he got the Snitch before Harry did. He hadn't won, but he didn't lose.  
  
"What do you do when there's a tie?" asked Luna into the loudspeaker.  
  
Madam Hooch went up to the louspeaker, taking it from Luna. "In case of a tie," she announced, "we give both teams half the points - which means twenty-five points. We will just sum the points up at the end of the year, and as usual, the team with the highest score - wins the Quidditch Cup."  
  
Five minutes later, Hermione ran towards Draco and hugged him tightly. "I'm so proud of you," she told him, "you flew so well."  
  
"Thank you," he replied and kissed her. Hermione then turned to look at Harry, Ron and the rest of the team, who were gazing at her furiously.  
  
I knew it, she said miserable to herself. Slytherin didn't win, but Draco beat Harry. Will it ever be forgiven?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whenever Hermione saw Harry or Ron in the following weeks, they shot nasty looks at her. She was hurt, and sometimes she would ask herself: Hermione, what did you do? Why did you give up your two best friends?  
  
And then she would look into Draco's beautiful eyes, find so much love in there for her, and feel herself filling up with happiness. Then she would tell herself: this is why. He is the reason I gave up my best friends. He is the best thing that ever happened to me, what does everything else matter?  
  
It was true. She was happier with Draco than she had ever thought one could be happy. He was also her best friend now, and she found out he wasn't a bad replacement after all. He was mature and clever. They spent hours talking, telling each other every single detail about themselves, everything from their past, their plans for the future.  
  
"What do you want to do after school?" Draco once asked.  
  
"I want to be an Auror. I want to protect the world from a new Voldemort. How about you?"  
  
"I want to work for Gringotts. They want Arithmacy, and this is my favorite subject."  
  
"Really? I didn't know you liked Arithmacy."  
  
"Yeah, I've always liked it..." and they kept on talking...  
  
Draco was happy too. For the first time in his life, he felt he wasn't alone. When his mother lived, he knew she was there for him, but he also knew she was his father's slave. She had to do everything he told her, or he just cast the Cruicatus on her. She was usually too afraid to help. Lucius also didn't like the idea of his wife talking to their son too much - he thought she might give him ideas. So Draco had never had a good, long conversation with his own mother; the kind of conversation he enjoyed now with Hermione.  
  
Hermione was his love, his best friend, his whole life. He went to bed every night eagerly waiting for tomorrow, when he sees her again. She was his reason for waking up every morning. She gave meaning to his life. He loved her more than he had ever loved a person in his life. He loved every little part of her - her big, sweet, chocolate-brown eyes, her beautiful hair, her cherry lips, her shaped body; he loved her voice, he loved listening to her, he loved talking to her.  
  
The only wish he had was to spend the rest of his life with her, and make her happy. That was all he wanted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REVIEWS! I WANT REVIEWS! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Invitation and the Da...

Until My Dying Day  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Dear Harry and Ron,  
  
Would you please come to visit me today? There is something important we need to talk about.  
  
Hagrid  
  
"So what do you think?" Harry asked Ron during Sunday breakfast, when Hedwig brought him the letter. Hermione was sitting across the table, but the boys ignored her existence. It was already a habit now. "Think we should go?"  
  
"Sure, why not?" said Ron, chewing bacon.  
  
So later that day, Harry and Ron made their way towards Hagrid's cabin. As they entered, Fang licked them both enthusiastically, then went back to eat a big piece of raw, bloody meat.  
  
"What's up, Hagrid?" said Harry.  
  
"Good, good," said Hagrid. "Sit down, I have some cookies for you."  
  
"Thanks," said Harry and Ron politely and tried to eat the hard-as-stone cookies.  
  
Hagrid sat across the table and watched them carefully as they chewed.  
  
"Anything wrong, Hagrid?" said Ron, as he noticed Hagrid's glare.  
  
"Nothing," mumbled Hagrid, and Harry said: "You know what, Hagrid? Two days ago, McGonagall asked us if we wanted another ball. Do you know why they make so many balls this year?"  
  
"Must be because we're seventh-years, right?" said Ron.  
  
"Guess so," said Hagrid, still watching them intently. "They always make balls for the seventh-years. Two or three balls a year."  
  
"It doesn't bother me or anything," said Harry, who still hadn't finished his first cookie, "of course, as long Hermione doesn't dance with Malfoy..."  
  
"Hey," said Hagrid loudly, "why can't she dance with him, if she wants to?"  
  
Harry and Ron gazed at him, surprised.  
  
"Come on, Hagrid," said Ron, "you don't really think Hermione is right when she's dating Malfoy, do you?"  
  
"It has nothing to do with my own opinions," said Hagrid, "it has to do with you two, leaving your best friend because you think she's wrong."  
  
"We left her?!" cried Harry loudly. "She left us!"  
  
"Did she?" said Hagrid and gave Harry a long, tough look, that made Harry flinch a little. Still, Harry wasn't convinced.  
  
"Look, Hagrid," said Ron, "Malfoy was the one who almost caused Dumbledore to fire you! Remember? Four years ago? Buckbeak? Do you really think he deserves Hermione's love?"  
  
"If she loves him, he deserves it," said Hagrid explicitly. "I trust Hermione's judgment one hundered per cent, and I thought you appreciate her enough to do so, too."  
  
"Everybody can make mistakes!" said Ron angrily.  
  
"Of course they can," said Hagrid, "but our Hermione is too clever to let the mistake last more than three days. Do you truly believe she would fall in love with Draco, if he were still the same old jerk he once was?"  
  
"He still is!" said Harry.  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"People don't change, Hagrid," said Harry trough gritted teeth.  
  
"Oh, don't they?" replied Hagrid. "Let me tell you, Harry, people do change. I see changes around me all the time. I have a various life experience, trust me on that, and I've seen people chnge completely. In fact, I haven't met one person who didn't change at all."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks.  
  
"The bottom line," said Hagrid, "people change. Draco has changed. Give him a chance, boys, he deserves it. Hermione deserves it. Do it for your friend."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I want revenge."  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange was sitting near the fireplace. This was one of those rare times she was not the form of a snake. She had become a human and sat on the armchair, talking to herself.  
  
She knew she was going crazy.  
  
"I will not let myself go crazy," she said out loud. "I will not let the young Malfoy escape. If I go crazy, I will not be able to hurt him. And I want to hurt him. I want to hurt him badly."  
  
The only question was HOW...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's something I've never even dreamed of," Draco confessed. "Every time I see you, I love you more. I know it sounds totally lame, but it's true."  
  
They were sitting in the back of the library, behind the big shelves and the thousands of books. Hermione liked this place. It was like heaven for her: books!  
  
"I feel so too," Hermione responded quietly. "Listen, Draco, it's almost Christmas... would you like do come with me to my parents' house?"  
  
Draco gazed at her. "To your parents' house?"  
  
"Yeah, well... I just thought... it would be better than staying here. You could meet my family."  
  
"I would love to meet your family," said Draco, elated. "Thank you."  
  
"You..." Hermione bit her lip before deciding to go on, "you know they're all Muggles."  
  
"They are?! I've never known that!" Draco joked. "Even when I called you a Mudblood, I had no idea your parents are Muggles!"  
  
Hermione smiled nervously. "So... you don't mind... about this, right?"  
  
Draco smiled and took her hand. "Listen, Hermione, I never cared about a person's origin. I only tried to convince myself I did, because my father used to brainwash me. Trust me, I love you, and I couldn't love you more if you were pureblood. I really don't care about it. Honest."  
  
Hermione was relieved. "Thank you, Draco. I hoped you say that."  
  
"So, Christmas is in three days, huh?" said Draco lightly. "I'd better pack, right?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"So... I'll see ya later." He gave her a quick kiss and hurried away.  
  
Hermione followed him with her eyes, then smiled to herself, got up and went to the owlery to send her parents an owl.  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
I will be home in three days. I can't wait to see you. I invited my boyfriend, Draco, to come over too. I really want you to meet him, he's wonderful, I'm sure you'll love him. He can sleep in my room. I'll set him an extra bed.  
  
Love from  
  
Hermione  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So we're staying here on Christmas?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron and shrugged. "Hermione's going home, and I have to replace her as Head Boy for this time. She's being as thoughtful as always, isn't she? Oh, and guess what," Ron twitched his face in disgust, "Malfoy is going with her."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Yeah - Lavender told me. He's probably going to sleep in her room," said Ron and shook his head angrily, "and I wonder how she convinced him to come - why would he want to be in a Muggles house?"  
  
"Isn't it time to loosen up a little?" asked Harry. "I mean, it's not that I understand Hermione, but after all, it's her choice. We can't choose for her."  
  
"But why can't she make the right choices?" Ron demanded. "Why couldn't she choose someone who's normal? Why Malfoy?"  
  
"Look, it's not that she wanted to love him..." said Harry.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron scolded.  
  
"You don't choose to love someone," said Harry quietly. "It just happens. You can't control it."  
  
Ron fumed at the wall and didn't answer. A few minutes later, Harry said quietly: "I think we should talk to her."  
  
"NO WAY." Ron turned angrily to his friend. "How can you say such a thing? She's kissing the enemy, Harry! I will never accept that! You will see, Harry, very soon, sooner than you think, Hermione will find out the truth about Malfoy. Then she'll come and beg us to talk to her, and then MAYBE I'll forgive her, if her apology would be nice. But not before that!"  
  
Harry fell silent. He decided to talk to Ron again about the subject during the holiday. He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but he had to convince Ron. He missed Hermione.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight: Making Up

Until My Dying Day  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Draco and Hermione's holiday was fabulous. They spent most of the week with Hermione's family - not only her parents, but also her aunts, uncles and cousins - all Muggles. Draco felt very strange - not bad, but strange. He was not used to Muggle company, but he was beginning to like it. They were all nice, and treated him very kindly. He was also not used to Muggle machines - telephones, televisions, computers - but Hermione did her best to explain, and he was quite impressed.  
  
"Time for bed," said Hermione the first evening. They were sitting in her room and talking; it was already two A.M., but they were not tired from each other.  
  
Hermione drew out her wand (she had already became seventeen, and was allowed to use magic all the time) and caused an extra bed to appear in the room.  
  
Draco entered this bed as Hermione lay down in her own. They both fell asleep quickly. They had never felt so warm, so HOME, as they felt now, when they were sleeping in the same room.  
  
"This is the way it was meant to be," Draco thought just before falling asleep.  
  
Draco and Hermione did not separate during their vacation, not even for one hour; the love between them grew deeper and stronger every day. They both knew this was it. No questions. No doubts. Hermione was the one. Draco was the one. They felt as though there was the same sole in both of them. They understood each other so well. They always had issues to discuss, jokes to tell, and loving words to share; and they both loved each other so, so much.  
  
"I don't think I'll be able to live without you now," said Hermione on one of the last days of the holiday; "how am I going to live without you in Hogwarts?"  
  
"You won't live without me," Draco protested, "we will still see each other every day."  
  
"It won't be the same. Besides Potions, we don't study together, and we can't eat together, and..."  
  
"Listen, Hermione. I know it won't be the same. But let's make an agreement - whenever you miss me, sing our song. You don't even have to sing it out loud, you can sing inside your heart. But it would still remind you that I love you," he said softly, staring into her eyes. "It would remind you that I love you more than words can say. I will do the same. And so, we would always be together, even when we're apart."  
  
As he talked, he raised his wand, and the magical radio on the desk started to play their song.  
  
Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I love you more and more...  
  
Hermione and Draco clung onto each other and danced slowly; after a few minutes of dancing they both raised their heads, stared into each other's eyes and shared the most loving, earth-shattering, amazing kiss.  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione is coming back tomorrow."  
  
"Right."  
  
"We will see her every day, whether we like it or not."  
  
"Right."  
  
"We will have to talk to her."  
  
"Wrong."  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We have to talk to Hermione!" Harry cried. They were sitting in the Common Room, playing chess; almost everybody was gone. The Common Room was empty, but a pair of fourth-years who were doing homework.  
  
"Why?" said Ron indifferently, not even looking at Harry.  
  
"Because we're losing a friend! And because she may be right! And because Hagrid was right! And because... because we just have to talk to her, OK?"  
  
Ron finally raised his eyes and glared at Harry.  
  
"You really think Hermione may be right?" he said.  
  
"I don't know!" said Harry. "That is why I think we should talk to her! If it turns out that she was right - "  
  
"I can't believe you think Malfoy has changed!" Ron accused.  
  
"I don't think he has changed, I think he MAY have changed. People change, Ron, didn't you listen to Hagrid? We need to talk to Hermione!"  
  
"And say we talk to Hermione - what can we tell her?" Ron demanded.  
  
"We can tell her we're sorry for yelling at her," replied Harry quietly. "We can tell her that we understand we don't have the right to choose for her. And we can tell her we want to be friends again, and see for ourselves whether Malfoy has changed or not, because we trust her judgement."  
  
Ron looked horrorstruck. He looked at Harry for a long moment; then said, "WE would apologize to HER?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry firmly.  
  
Ron kept glaring at Harry. "And why would we do that?"  
  
"Because she's our friend," said Harry.  
  
Ron stared at him for at least two more minutes; Harry thought he was going to erupt. But when Ron finally talked, his voice was low and soft.  
  
"OK," he said. "We'll do it."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione and Draco came back from their holiday, loving each other even more than they did before. Hermione was so blissfully happy, she didn't think about Harry or Ron even once, until she saw them in the Common Room.  
  
Draco walked her to the entrance and they said goodbye with another kiss; it was very sad to both of them, since they hadn't separated from each other for a few weeks.  
  
They both had homework to complete, and many stuff to do. So Hermione entered the Common Room, to find Harry and Ron sitting and watching her, as if waiting just for her. She was used to being ignored and these looks surprised her, but she decided to pretend nothing unusual had happened, and went to sit near the fireplace and take out her books and rolls of parchment.  
  
"Hermione," she heard a voice. She raised her head and saw Harry and Ron standing close to her.  
  
Before she could say "yes?", Harry started to talk quickly, as if wishing to say everything he could before Hermione stop him.  
  
"Hermione, we're sorry. We shouldn't have shouted at you. We understand this, and we're truly sorry, because you were our best friend, and you still are, and we miss you and we want to be friends again. It really bothers us that we're not friends..."  
  
"And we also think," Ron continued as Harry paused to breathe, "that you may be right about Mal - Draco, and he might have really changed, and we want to give him a chance, because we trust your judgement and if you say he's changed, then he's changed."  
  
Hermione sat there and stared at them, then a huge smile spread on her face; she burst into tears and threw herself at the two of them. The three of them hugged  
  
"Oh, I'm so happy!" Hermione sobbed. "You guys are so wonderful, it's so great that we finally made up!"  
  
And as the three of them sat down and began to chat, Hermione's heart widened and soared happily. What else could she ask for? She had those two best friends and she had her wonderful, loving Draco. She suddenly loved every single person in the whole world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Just you wait, Draco Malfoy..." Bellatrix groaned as she threw herself on the rug in front of the big fireplace, "just you wait. I will find a way to destroy you... don't you worry..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you guys for the reviews! Please review more, because the more reviews I get, the more I want to continue! So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Love, Roni Black. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Friends Again

Until My Dying Day  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
As a few more months passed, Hermione couldn't think of any other time in her life when she felt herself so happy. Neither did Draco. The two of them began to hang out with Harry and Ron most of the time. At first, Harry and Ron were a little suspicious towards Draco; but as they began spending more and more time with him, they felt more comfortable. Draco was grateful to the two of them, to Hermione, and to his good luck. Only six months before he was miserable and felt as if life was just a waste; now he was surounded by people who loved and appreciated him. He was becoming friends with the rest of the Gryffindors, too.  
  
Two months after Christmas, Hermione and Draco found Ron sitting near the lake and with an angry face. Harry was sitting next to him, but wasn't saying a word; he didn't seem to know what to say.  
  
"What's going on, Ron?" asked Draco.  
  
"Lousy," said Ron, staring furiously at the lake.  
  
"What happened?" asked Hermione, sitting down. Draco sat down, too.  
  
"It's Lavender," Harry explained to Hermione and Draco. "Ron just caught her making out with Seamus."  
  
"Isn't Ginny going out with Seamus?" asked Draco, confused.  
  
"I don't know exactly," said Harry, shaking his head. "It looks like a love triangle - or a love square - or pentagon - it contains Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Lavender and Ron."  
  
"Don't mention me in the same sentence with Lavender!" said Ron angrily.  
  
"Sorry," said Harry. "Well, Ginny doesn't seem to have chosen between Seamus and Dean, and Lavender is taking advantage of the situation - or so it seems - "  
  
"Sounds like a soap-opera," said Draco.  
  
"We're talking about people here!" said Hermione, "we can't make fun of the situation."  
  
"Listen, Hermione," said Ron heavily, "I'm sorry for not respecting your feelings towards Draco... I now understand that I've done a much worse choice."  
  
"It's OK, Ron," said Hermione, "forget about it."  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Draco asked Ron.  
  
"I guess I'm gonna sit and mourn because my girlfriend dumped me," said Ron, but it was jokingly - his face seemed much brighter. "I dunno... I think I'll just try to find another girl, as fast as possible."  
  
"What?" cried Hermione, disgusted, but Harry and Draco both grinned and slapped high fives with Ron.  
  
"Way to go, mate," said Draco.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Hermione, her eyes narrowed.  
  
"He's going to get another girl!" Harry explained. "He doesn't pay attention to his last girl. So what if she dumped him? There are plenty of girls, if your girl dumped you, just get another one!"  
  
"I'm going to do my homework," said Hermione through gritted teeth. She got up and left the three boys chatting and joking, and as she walked away, they could clearly hear her muttering: "BOYS."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron did "get" another girl: Susan Bones, from Hufflepuff. And though Hermione kept narrowing her eyes every time she saw Ron with Susan, she didn't say a word, and Susan joined their group.  
  
"You will have another ball at the end of April," announced Professor McGonagall at the end of her next lesson. "This time, it will be for the seventh-years only; you may invite a younger student, though."  
  
Excited looks were exchanged between the Gryffindors.  
  
"This time, there will not be dances only," Professor McGonagall continued. "Students will make performances of singing, dancing, entertaining or any other suitable kind of show. I expect each and every one of you to make an effort and try to perform. You will have to plan your performance, of course, and once you think you have a good idea of performance, come to me and I will confirm or not confirm your idea. Be warned: I want as many performances as possible. If I don't see a big number of performances, I will have to make you perform, so try to avoid this situation."  
  
"Performance?" Ron said to Harry and Hermione the minute they got out of the class. "What could we do? Tap-dancing?"  
  
"I think romantic songs would be excellent," said Hermione enthusiastically.  
  
"Romantic songs?" said Ron. "Come on!"  
  
"I'll talk to Draco and ask him," said Hermione. "I think I'll sing with him. What will you do, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know," said Harry, embarrased. "I'll talk to Jessica."  
  
"I don't think I'll perform," said Ron, "I'm not good at this. I'm afraid of crowds."  
  
"I really want to do something," said Hermione dreamily. "And I will help you two, if you need my help. Ron, you can make some jokes."  
  
"Me? Jokes?" said Ron. "Yeah. For sure."  
  
"We'll think of something by the end of April," said Harry, "we have three weeks."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise!!! I'd appreciate reviews! 


	10. Chapter Ten: The Proposal

Until My Dying Day  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, please give it up to Miss Jessica Laurens and Mr. Harry Potter, with the song 'All I Have To Do Is Dream'!" cried Lee Jordan, who was the D.J. again.  
  
As the crowd went wild, red fog was appearing from nowhere, covering the stage. Two black figures slowly stepped out of the fog, and became clear to the crowd's eyes.  
  
Harry and Jessica were dressed all in black, their eyes sparkling excitedly. 'They look so cute together,' Hermione thought, watching them. They were perfect for each other.  
  
All the seventh-years were there, and so were some younger students who were invited, and all the teachers - including Albus Dumbledore himself. They were all clapping and cheering as Harry and Jessica started to sing, their voices magically louder.  
  
Dream, dream dream dream  
  
Dream, dream dream dream  
  
When I want you in my arms  
  
When I want you and all your charms  
  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is dream  
  
Dream dream dream...  
  
"Thank you, Harry and Jessie!" shouted Lee, and everybody cheered. "Now for the next performance - Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, ballet dancing!"  
  
An hour later, the last performance was about to begin...  
  
"Please welcome Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, with the song 'What Makes You Different'!"  
  
Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, and Hermione joined him. Draco was wearing dark-blue robe, and Hermione was wearing dark-green. They were holding hands, and seemed to fit so perfectly together. Their smiles widened as Hermione raised her wand.  
  
Slowly, glowing words appeared in the darkness of the stage, behind Hermione and Draco. They read, in silver, sparkling letters: "What makes you different, makes you beautiful."  
  
Then the words faded. But as Draco began to sing, they appeared again, this time, showing the lyrics to the song, so everybody could sing with him while dancing slowly.  
  
You don't run with the crowd  
  
You go your own way  
  
You don't play after dark  
  
You light up my day  
  
Got your own kind of style  
  
That sets you apart  
  
Baby, that's why you captured my heart  
  
I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in  
  
And this world doesn't know what you have within  
  
When I look at you, I see something rare  
  
A rose that can grow anywhere  
  
And there's no one I know that can compare  
  
What makes you different makes you beautiful  
  
What's there inside you shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need  
  
You're all I need, oh girl  
  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me  
  
As Hermione started to sing, the crowd began cheering again; her voice was so perfect.  
  
You got something so real  
  
You touched me so deep  
  
See material things don't matter to me  
  
So come as you are, you've got nothing to prove  
  
You won me with all that you do  
  
And I wanna take this chance to say to you  
  
What makes you different makes you beautiful  
  
What's there inside you shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
  
You're all I need  
  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
  
You don't know how you touched my life  
  
Oh in so many ways I just can't describe  
  
You taught me what love is supposed to be  
  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me  
  
The entire crowd was singing now, and Draco and Hermione sang together with everyone.  
  
What makes you,  
  
What makes you different, (what makes) makes you beautiful (to me)  
  
What's there inside you, (there shines) shines through to me  
  
In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need  
  
You're all I need, oh girl  
  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me  
  
Everything you do is beautiful (so beautiful)  
  
Love you give shines right through me (shines right through to me)  
  
Everything you do is beautiful (ooh, ooh ooh ooh oh)  
  
Oh, you're beautiful to me (to me)  
  
"Wonderful! Wonderful!" shouted Lee over the loud cheering.  
  
Draco and Hermione smiled and bowed; then they got off the stage. Lee put on some other music, and they joined the dancing couples.  
  
"Hey, you two were great!" Harry and Jessica came closer. Jessica was smiling to Draco and Hermione, and Harry seemed a little embarrassed.  
  
"Thanks, Jessie," said Hermione. "You two were great too."  
  
A few more couples joined to congratulate Draco and Hermione. At least thirty minutes passed before Draco managed to get a moment alone with Hermione and whisper: "Could you come with me? I have something important to talk to you about..."  
  
They got out of the Great Hall. Hermione excpected Draco to lead her to the garden, but he didn't. Instead, he led her up the stairs, right to the hall where the Room of Requirement was.  
  
Her breathing caught in her throat. Did Draco know something about this room? No, this was impossible, he couldn't have... but yes, as they passed the hall, a big, white wooden door suddenly appeared. Draco pulled it open and they both entered.  
  
Hermione froze at the entrance with amazement. It looked like her own bedroom, at her own home, five hundred miles away, only it was covered entirely with red roses - her favorite flowers. There had to be at least six or seven hundred roses there; on the rug, on the bed, on the chairs; some in green vases, some just lying there...  
  
"Oh my God..." she whispered. She had to lean on something, so she leaned on the wall. It was the most amazing sight she'd ever seen before.  
  
"Draco..." she softly said, her eyes traveling the room, "what... why..."  
  
"Hermione..." he said, and she turned to see him closing the door silently and walking over to her.  
  
"What is this?" she murmured.  
  
Draco took her hand and led her to the bed; she moved some roses out of her way and sat down. He sat next to her, still holding her hand, and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Hermione," he said in a low voice, "you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You comforted me when I needed it, and you gave me more than I could ever wish for. Hermione, I love you more than words could say, and I know for sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you..."  
  
As Hermione's big, chocolate-brown eyes stared at him in wonderment, Draco softly kissed her hand and whispered: "Hermione, will you marry me?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
Hermione jumped into his arms. They hugged and kissed and laughed and cried, as sheer happinnes washed over them; it was much better than their dreams. The greatest fantasy in the world was nothing compared to this. They were kissing and laughing and talking - and of course, they were only talking nonsense, like people do on special occasions like this one; and they couldn't feel anything but each other and their wonderful love.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Wow! This is wonderful to write, I'm getting excited all over myself! LOL! Let me know what you think about this one! Next chapter will be up soon... 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Preparations

Until My Dying Day  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"I'm coming for you, Draco Malfoy," Bellatrix hissed. She turned into the big Anaconda again. She crept out of the Riddle house.  
  
"Goodbye," she hissed to the house, "I may never see this house again... for I may be killed in my mission... but this is not important... as long as I succeed..."  
  
She crawled onto the grass of the back yard and into the big river that was streaming there.  
  
"I'm coming, Draco Malfoy," she hissed again as the flow took her and she drew far away from the house. "Just you wait, Malfoy. I'm coming. It may take a few days... or weeks... maybe months... but I'm coming."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione asked for a special permission to go home and meet her parents, to tell them about her engagement. Professor McGonagall permitted her to go for three days.  
  
"Goodbye, everyone!" cried Hermione as she left the Castle. She was going to Apparate, but she had to leave Hogwarts before that.  
  
"Goodbye, Hermione!" cried Draco, Harry, Ron and a large group of other seventh-years.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked Hermione out of the Hogwarts' area. Just before Hermione said goodbye and Disapparated, McGonagall wished her good luck. Then she returned to the Castle on her own. If anyone could have seen her at that moment, they would have been extremely surprised, for McGonagall's eyes were filled with happy tears.  
  
"Do you think her parents would approve?" Draco asked Harry and Ron. "They don't know me very well, and Hermione has probably been saying some bad things about me during the last six years - I know that I deserved them - "  
  
"Oh, don't worry," said Ron. "Hermione's parents are really nice. They would do anything their daughter asks them to."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione Apparated on the back yard of her house. It was always empty, she knew no one would be there. And sure enough, it was empty. Please let them be home, she begged in her mind as she walked to the front door and knocked.  
  
About a minute passed before the door was opened. Hermione's mother, Lauren, was standing there. She gazed at her daughter, unable to believe her eyes.  
  
"HERMIONE!" She yelled. She grabbed Hermione and hugged her tightly. "Oh my God, Hermione! What are you doing here? It's not summer yet!" she pulled Hermione into the house and slammed the door shut. "Matthew! Matthew!" she called to Hermione's father. "It's Hermione! She's here!"  
  
"Hi, Mom," Hermione smiled as her mother hugged her again.  
  
Her father entered the room, and as he saw his daughter, gave a gleeful cry and ran over to hug and kiss her.  
  
"What are you doing here, Hermione?" her mother asked excitedly.  
  
"Well, actually, I got a special three-day vacation to tell you something," Hermione began.  
  
"You have something to tell us?" asked Matthew.  
  
"Yeah, I..."  
  
"Let's sit down and relax first," Lauren suggested. The three of them sat down, and Lauren hurried to the kitchen to bring tea and cookies.  
  
They ate and chatted and watched some television. Then Matthew asked: "Well, Hermione, what is it that you wanted to tell us?"  
  
"Well, Mom, Dad..." Hermione held her parents' hands and smiled briefly before taking a deep breath, saying: "I'm getting married."  
  
"WHAT?!" Lauren's jaw dropped. Matthew seemed to be too shocked to say anything.  
  
"Listen," Hermione begged, "I know this comes as a big shock, but it's so important to me. Draco and I love each other. We really do love each other. It wasn't a rush decision. I know what this means, and..."  
  
"No, you don't!" her mother cut her off. She seemed angry and annoyed. "You are only seventeen years old, Hermione, you're still a child. You are way too young to bind yourself to someone for the rest of your life! You have such a bright future - I will not allow you to ruin it by hasty marriage!"  
  
"Mom, I..."  
  
"You have so much more to do before you get married," her mother continued, almost furiously. "You should study. You should get a job. You should have a successful carreer, you should travel the world - before you get married!"  
  
Hermione looked at her father for support. Her father stroked his chin and looked pensive; he stared at Hermione and saw the despair in her eyes. Then he said: "Look, Lauren, after all, it is Hermione's decision."  
  
"She cannot do that! She simply can't!" cried Lauren. "She's so young... she hasn't even begun to live..."  
  
"Hermione, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" said Matthew sternly.  
  
"Yes, I am," replied Hermione.  
  
"Well, I support you," said Matthew. "I trust Hermione, Lauren. If she believes in what she's doing, I believe in what she's doing. She is responsible and mature for her age. I know she is still very young, and her fiance is, too, but they can grow up together. There is nothing wrong about it."  
  
"When do you plan to get married?" asked Lauren heavily.  
  
"We haven't really figured that out yet," said Hermione. "I wanted to set a date with you."  
  
Lauren wrapped her arms around her daughter; tears streamed from her eyes. "I can't believe you are so grown up," she whispered and hugged her tightly; "but I trust you, Hermione. I'm sorry for yelling. Your father is right. If you feel that is the right thing to do, then go ahead."  
  
"Thank you so much, Mom," said Hermione and clung onto her mother. Then she kissed her father. "Thank you too, Dad."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Over the next two days, Hermione and her parents decided to set the wedding on July 14th, two weeks after Hermione and Draco's graduation. They made a guest list, and Hermione's parents promised to look for a special hall or garden for the wedding.  
  
Hermione returned to Hogwarts and fell right into the excitement of the NEWTs; everybody was studying really hard for those exams. She and Draco had to spend most of their time studying, too; so they weren't able to spend much time together. But they comforted themselves, thinking about the days after the wedding. They would then have the rest of their lives to be together.  
  
They both decided to begin the Auror studies after their honeymoon. They wanted to become powerful Aurors; Draco said he wanted to protect other children from his own fate. Hermione wanted the very same thing.  
  
One week before the NEWTs, Hermione's parents sent an owl, telling the young couple that they had found a perfect place for the wedding. Hermione got another special permission to absent school for one day, and went to see the place.  
  
She loved it. It was a big garden with a big, blue lake and many beautiful peach trees and rose bushes. The wedding itself was supposed to take place on a small island in the middle of the lake, where the bride, the groom and the priest were supposed to be standing, and the guest were supposed to be sitting around the lake and watching.  
  
Hermione returned all excited: "This place is perfect!" and the couple sent invitations to the guests. These days were very busy, but very happy, too.  
  
The NEWTs were OK for the two of them, as they both had studied very seriously. The results were to be sent at the beginning of July, and meanwhile, they were going home.  
  
Leaving Hogwarts for the last time was difficult. Many of the students were crying or watching the Castle gloomily. Hermione herself nearly cried as she had to say goodbye to the teachers, although she knew she would meet them at the wedding, as they were invited too.  
  
Draco and Hermione were going to Hermione's parents house. They said goodbye sadly to Harry and Ron, who assured them for the hundredth time they would come to the wedding; then they got off the train and went over to Hermione's parents, who were already waiting, big smiles on their faces.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bellatrix Lestrange swam all the way to Hogwarts, but she got to there too late. The place was almost empty, but a group of teachers hurrying to the gates. Bellatrix swam in the lake, pulled her head out and listened to their coversation.  
  
"...yes, they're getting married two weeks from now," McGonagall was saying.  
  
"I can't believe it!" squeaked Flitwick. "Our little Hermione and Draco! I remember them as eleven year olds... and now they are getting married... it's so hard to believe."  
  
"Where is the wedding?" asked Snape.  
  
"Hermione told me," said McGongall and specified the name of the place. "It's supposed to be a big garden with a lake, and the bride and the groom are standing on an island in the middle of the lake."  
  
"Sounds lovely!" said Madam Sprout. "Are all the teachers coming?"  
  
"Yes, including Dumbledore," said McGonagall. "Hermione and Draco invited everyone."  
  
Bellatrix pulled her head back into the lake, and if she had lips, she would be smiling broadly at that second.  
  
Perfect, she told herself. Simply perfect! The wedding would be a perfect timing... poor Draco will be so miserable... so miserable...  
  
"Beware, Draco Malfoy," she hissed into the cold water as she dived and began swimming out of Hogwarts. "Beware, Draco Malfoy, here I come!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Reviews please! 


	12. Chapter Twelve: My Dying Day

Until My Dying Day  
By Roni Black  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
During the two weeks left before the wedding, Draco and Hermione were extremely busy. They had to look for a wedding dress for Hermione and a tuxedo for Draco. They had to visit the place of the wedding and see that everything was OK.  
  
When the big day arrived, it was a perfect day for a wedding. It was a clear morning; the sky was pure blue, the flowers were blossoming, the birds singing... just like in fairytales. The guests arrived; no one was missing.  
  
"Oh my Godness, Hermione, you're so beautiful!" cried Mrs. Weasley excitedly.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," smiled Hermione.  
  
All the women teachers came to hug Hermione and Draco; the men teachers shook their hands and congratulated them warmly.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione squeaked as he arrived, with a big smile on his face; she ran and hugged him. He seemed a bit surprised, but hugged her back.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Lavender and Parvati arrived, and they jumped on Hermione with hugs and kisses. Then the Weasleys drew closer to congratulate the couple. The last to arrive were Harry, Jessica and Hannah: they hugged Hermione and went to sit.  
  
"Is everybody here?" the priest asked Draco.  
  
"I think so," said Draco, searching with his eyes. "Yes, all here."  
  
"So let the holly ceremony begin!" cried the priest and went to the small island. Draco followed him. Hermione and her father stood near the lake, waiting for the music to begin.  
  
As the music began and everybody fell quiet, Hermione crossed arms with her father and together they stepped to the small ground passage leading to the island. Hermione looked at Draco and smiled excitedly; he smiled back. Then they arrived at the island, where Draco and the priest were waiting, and Hermione's father kissed her and went back to sit with the guests around the lake and watch.  
  
The ceremony passed quickly; Hermione and Draco had asked the priest not to make it too long. They weren't very patient, and they couldn't wait long to finally be married.  
  
When the priest said "I now pronounce you husband and wife," the whole crowd clapped, and Hermione and Draco wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. Hermione could hear a few women sobbing; she opened her eyes to see her mother, Mrs. Weasley, Lavender, and - to her surprise - Professor McGonagall.  
  
The priest stood and watched the young couple with a big smile on his face. Then he gave a signal with his wand - and suddenly, a new song began. It was their song. Come What May.  
  
Hermione looked at Draco with surprise, and Draco smiled at her as he kissed her on the lips: "I asked him to." Then he took her hand. Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck as they began to dance. Soon, the guests were dancing, too.  
  
Draco sang softly into Hermione's ear...  
  
Never knew I could feel like this  
  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
  
Every day I love you more and more  
  
Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
  
Telling me to give you everything?  
  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Hermione smiled and began to sing into his ear:  
  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
  
It all revolves around you  
  
And together they sang:  
  
And there's no mountain too high  
  
No river to wide  
  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
  
Storm clouds may gather and storms may collide  
  
But I love you until the end of time  
  
Come what may  
  
Come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day  
  
Nobody felt the danger.  
  
Nobody knew that the smiles and the dancing weren't going to last long.  
  
Nobody guessed how tragic this day was going to be.  
  
For as the bars faded, and Draco and Hermione kissed again and murmured "I love you", it happened.  
  
A head of a huge snake suddenly burst out of the water. It made such a loud noise of spraying water, that everybody noticed and jumped.  
  
The snake's head was very close to the ground on which Draco and Hermione were standing. Hermione squealed; Draco pulled her away from the snake.  
  
"Oh my God!" they could hear screams and shouts from around them.  
  
It all happened so fast.  
  
The snake suddenly turned into a woman. A wild-looking woman, with long, black hair, huge black eyes and the most evil smile Hermione had ever seen. The guests screamed. The woman stayed in the water and smiled wickedly at the couple.  
  
Hermione heard Draco gasp next to her. "B-Bellatrix?!" he choked.  
  
"Yes, Draco, it's me," said the woman in a low voice, staring at the couple from the water. "I've come for you. But don't worry. I won't kill you."  
  
"What - what - "  
  
"I am not going to kill you," Bellatrix repeated. "I don't want you DEAD, you see, Draco? All I want is to hurt you. And I want to hurt you bad."  
  
"Wh-why?" Draco stammered.  
  
"Because you betrayed your father and shamed the name of the Malfoys. Because you are like my poor sister: weak and stupid. Because you are one of the reasons the Dark Lord is now dead."  
  
"You're crazy," said Draco and caught Hermione's hand. "Crazy!"  
  
Hermione looked around. Wasn't anybody going to help? But nobody seemed to recognize Bellatrix; they were too far away from them. Even Dumbledore didn't seem to understand what was really going on.  
  
"Yes, I am," said Bellatrix. "But I am not going to suffer from the fact that I'm crazu. YOU are."  
  
"What do you mean?" said Draco firmly.  
  
"You'll see," Bellatrix hissed.  
  
In a second, the human head was gone, and a beastly head appeared instead. The snake raised part of its body out of the water. Draco heard terrified screams from the guests. Then he saw a green light: Dumbledore tried to curse the snake.  
  
But the snake was too quick. It moved so fast, no one saw exactly how it happened. Draco only knew that one second, Hermione was standing next to him, holding his hand. The next second, she was lying on the ground, twitching and wailing fearfully, as the snake began to wrap itself around her neck.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Draco and threw himself forward.  
  
Draco struggled the snake and tried to separate it from Hermione, but it was pointless just like trying to lift a house on his own. Hermione twitched, her eyes wide open with fright, but it was just as useless. Draco couldn't believe the size of this snake: it was at least twenty feet long and was as wide as Draco's shoulders.  
  
Then the snake raised its ugly head and hissed; Draco looked at the same direction to see Dumbledore raise his wand again, walking determinedly towards them.  
  
The snake didn't waste time. It stuck its fangs deep into Hermione's neck. Its fangs wasn't poisonous - the Anaconda is not a poisonous snake - but the teeth were so sharp...  
  
Hermione was still twitching with pain as Dumbledore shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and pointed his wand at the snake; the snake's movements stopped immediately as it dropped, lifeless, on the ground. Draco and Dumbledore moved it from Hermione's body and threw it in the water.  
  
Hermione tried to say something, but it was difficult beyond belief: the pain was too strong. There was blood everywhere. She couldn't help but keep twitching as Draco leaned over her, his eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Hermione," he murmured. "Hermione... please... don't - don't die..."  
  
And Hermione wanted to stay alive, if only for him; oh, how she wanted! But the pain was unbelievable. She could still hear screams and shouts in the crowd; but she could only see Draco's blue eyes, and this sight was beginning to be blurred, too...  
  
She was sinking, sinking deeply...  
  
She forced herself to stay. Tell him, said a voice inside her head. Tell him now... before it's too late...  
  
"Draco..." she whispered. She felt his hand fastening its grip upon her own hand; but she couldn't hold him back. She was too weak.  
  
"Draco," she whispered again, and saw his beautiful face coming closer to her own face.  
  
"I love you," she murmured, so softly, Draco almost couldn't hear her.  
  
But he did hear. He tried to smile even though his eyes were tearing. "I love you too, Hermione, so much..."  
  
"I love you," she murmured again, "I always will... love you... so much..."  
  
And as she saw Draco smiling weakly, she let herself sink... sink... sink...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HERMIONE!"  
  
She was gone.  
  
Draco leaned over her, shaking her shoulders, crying, begging for her to come back; her blood dripped on his hands, but he didn't care. She can't die! It's impossible! She was alive just a few seconds ago!  
  
"Hermione, please," he begged, his tears streaming on his face, "please, don't leave me, don't leave me now, Hermione..."  
  
But Hermione was gone.  
  
Many people were now rushing towards them, all shouting and screaming and waving their arms frantically. Draco couldn't even hear them. He couldn't feel anything but the enormous pain growing inside him.  
  
"Hermione, what am I without you?" he sobbed, still not letting go of her body. "Hermione, please..." he continued to beg, but he knew it was useless.  
  
She was dead.  
  
And as Draco raised his eyes to the people who were coming towards him, he remembered: Hermione had promised to love him until her dying day... just as she sang to him...  
  
Come what may, come what may  
  
I will love you until my dying day...  
  
And she did.  
  
THE END.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
